Table saws are used in the construction and wood milling industries. When a blade of a table saw comes in contact with a workpiece, e.g., a piece of lumber, to cut the workpiece, dust and debris are generated as a result of the cutting. Table saws are typically equipped with dust management and collection features. An example of a prior art table saw with a dust management system is depicted in FIG. 13 (titled “Prior Art”).
A table saw 400 depicted in FIG. 13 includes a table top 402 with a saw blade opening formed therein for receiving a saw blade 404. The saw blade 404 is configured to cut a workpiece by turning in a counterclockwise direction as depicted by an arrow A-A.
The saw blade 404 is partially enclosed within an enclosure defined by a support arrangement 406 (depicted through an opening provided on the saw blade 404 for clarity of figure) and a cover 408. The enclosure terminates at the saw blade opening at a top portion and a dust port 410 at a bottom portion which is coupled to a dust bag (not shown) or a vacuum system (not shown).
The enclosure forms a path for the dust and debris generated when the saw blade 404 comes in contact with the workpiece. This path is defined by counterclockwise sections that are depicted by arrows B-B, C-C, and D-D. The dust and debris first enter the enclosure and partially travel within the enclosure, according to the arrows B-B. Part of the dust and debris exit the table saw 10 through the dust port 410, as depicted by the arrow C-C, into the dust bag (not shown) or removed by the vacuum system (not shown). However, part of the dust and debris may continue the counterclockwise rotation, as depicted by the arrow D-D, and exit out of the table saw 400 through the saw blade opening at a high rate of speed, which can be annoying to the user of the table saw 400.
In addition, part of the dust and debris that enter the saw blade opening (along the arrow B-B) can settle into various components of the table saw 400. For example, dust and debris which enter through the saw blade opening can settle into blade gullets (i.e., the space between the saw blade teeth) which can be thrown at the user when the blade gullets rotate above the table top 402. Other components, e.g., a motor coupled to the saw blade 404, may also be negatively affected as a result of the intrusion of dust and debris. As a result, while dust and debris are channeled into the enclosure, typically table saws of the prior art do not effectively manage the dust and debris within the enclosure.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a dust management system which not only minimizes dust and debris that escape the enclosure, but also minimize dust and debris that settle into components of the table saw.